It is frequently desirable or advantageous to treat the surfaces of a variety of substrates, for example skin, with benefit agents such as perfumes, flavors, pharmaceuticals and/or biocontrol agents including biocides, insecticides, mildewcides, and the like. The objective of such treatment is generally to leave deposited on the surfaces of the substrates enough benefit agent so that there is a residual benefit imparted to the substrate surface.
In many consumer products, it is desirable for perfume, especially perfume raw materials to be released slowly over time. Since the most volatile perfume raw materials, referred to as “top notes” and “middle notes” are responsible for the “fresh feeling” consumers experience, it is desirable for the more volatile top notes to be released in a slow, controlled manner.
Since top notes are conventionally lost due to evaporation and/or dissolution in aqueous media, formulators have tried to minimize the loss of top and middle notes by exploring technologies that enhance the deposition of top notes and middle notes on substrates, even in the presence of water and/or even if the substrate subsequently is exposed to water and/or moisture.
Formulators have been less than successful in efficiently depositing top notes onto substrates. Prior art attempts include polymerizing the perfume, especially the perfume raw materials, into a polymeric particle. Other attempts have tried absorbing perfume into polymeric particles. These prior art attempts have failed to teach a polymeric particle that selectively absorbs/adsorbs top notes and middle notes, and especially top notes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rinse-off personal care composition comprising a perfume polymeric particle that selectively absorbs/adsorbs PRM top and middle notes which enhance/increase the level of perfume raw materials that deposit onto and/or release from a substrate, a process for making such personal care compositions and methods for delivering PRM top notes to a substrate, particularly skin and/or hair.